


Would You Mind?

by Queen_of_weird_long_live_the_queen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_weird_long_live_the_queen/pseuds/Queen_of_weird_long_live_the_queen
Summary: Woojin is stressed and decides to relieve his stress by going to a strip club. There he meets Chris.





	Would You Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Woojin ;)

Woojin was stressed. That much was clear. Between all the mounting assignments at work and his boss being an absolute ass, Woojin needed a fucking break. It was another late night at the office when Woojin decide enough was enough. He needed to unwind and he needed it badly, so he decided he would check out a strip club he heard about from Minho.

"I'm telling you, this is the best strip club I've ever been to and I've been to a ton!" Woojin laughed, "Yea, yea, whatever." And then waved it off. "You should come with me sometimes, if you ever wanna get that stick from up outta your ass." "Fuck off."

So now here he was, back at his house getting ready to go to some random ass strip club. He decide to freshen up a bit and change, not wanting to be in his work clothes anymore. They probably smelled like stress, sweat, and despair. He put on one of his favorite shirts, a purple silk button up, and left the first couple of buttons undone, just to be a little spicy. He decided to keep on his black slacks and black dress shoes, then went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, sprayed his good cologne, and then said "fuck it" and decided to let his forehead breathe. Minho always said he had a sexy ass forehead, whatever that meant.

Just as he was going to grab his keys, Woojin hesitated. "What the hell am I doing?", He thought. Woojin wasn't the clubbing type. He preferred to hit up a nice bar with friends as opposed to getting all sweaty and being grinded on by strangers. He definitely had never been to a strip club before (...okay maybe once). He was going to be completely out of his element. "It's fine, I can always just get piss drunk at the bar and forget this ever happend, if push comes to shove." He was about to walk out the door when he remembered that he didn't actually know where the strip club was.

**MinHOE**

Hey uh.. where's that strip club you were telling me about?

OH MY GOD UR FINALLY FINNA GET SOME DICK

LOVE THAT FOR U

Pls shut the fuck up.

THIS IS GREAT

I'm so proud of u *wipes tear*

Just tell me where the goddamn strip club is.

You got it babe

Have fun ;)))

* * *

Woojin got out of his car and walked up to the nondescript building. It looked nice enough from the outside. The only truly noticeable thing about it was the big ass neon sign at the top of the building that said "The Honeycomb". He walked through the front door into a foyer with another door and a bouncer stationed by said door. As Woojin walked up to the door, the bouncer just glanced at him and gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Woojin took that to mean the he could enter and pushed the door open.

Inside was the actual strip club and it was significantly nicer than what its exterior suggested. The club was wide and spacious with two stories. There were red and blue neon lights everywhere and the furniture was all black with purple accents. Music could be heard playing in the background but it wasn't as loud as it would have been in a regular nightclub. The air smelled faintly of honey. Woojin spotted the bar and read a sign that said "Drinks half price tonight!" and immediately headed over to get some much needed liquid courage. He ordered his favorite drink and started to look around.

Looking around, Woojin noticed that in the center of the club there was a large runway with a stripper pole in the middle and other stripper poles on the surrounding sides of the runway. In front on the runway were comfy looking chairs. To the left side of the building there was a lounge area with a staircase leading up to the second level and on the right side there was a large bar and a similar staircase.

"So far so good.", Woojin thought. The bartender returned with Woojin's drink and he thanked him, taking a sip. As he was sipping his drink, he heard a voice come out of the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Honeycomb! Tonight we have a special performance from one of your favorite beloved dancers. He's worked hard on this routine so let's show him some love. Here comes the Thunder From Down Under, you'll want to play with this boomerang, our dancer Chris!" Woojin figured he should move to one of the chairs in front of the runway if he wanted to be able to properly enjoy the performance. He moved to a chair near the center of the runway and waited for the show to began. "This should be fun.", he thought.

Suddenly the lights above the runway dimmed and the background music playing faded out. From behind a curtain, out walked the most gorgeous male Woojin had ever seen. The male sashayed down the runway towards the pole at the end. As he stood there, surveying the crowd, Woojin got a better look at him. "Wow", Woojin breathed, "he really is drop-dead gorgeous."

The male (who Woojin assumed to be Chris) had a strong but still somehow soft face. He had a large nose, strong brows, pouty lips, and captivating eyes. Looking closer, Woojin noticed that Chris was wearing pink shimmery eyeshadow, pink higlighter, and glittery lip gloss. Woojin let his eyes roam downwards. Chris had on a long black silk shirt that was completely open in the front, exposing his pale chest and abs. "He has higlighter on his abs too? Fuck." He was also wearing skin-tight black booty shorts, fishnet thigh-highs, and black high-heeled boots that emphasized his strong legs. Woojin gulped and gripped his glass tighter.

Finally, a loud pop-y beat filled the air and Chris started his performance. The song and dance was very fun and flirty, something about "lip and hip". Chris had very good facial expressions and was a terrific dancer, Woojin could see why he was one of the favorites. That song was only on for a short period of time before it changed to a song with a drastically different mood. Chris looked out over the crowd again and locked eyes with Woojin. He licked his lips. Woojin felt his dick twitch. Woojin had a feeling shit was about to get real.

As the female singer started to sing smoothly over the slower beat, Chris started to sway his hips. Something on Chris' stomach glinted and Woojin almost choked on air. "He has a fucking bellybutton piercing?? Fuck that's hot."

_I feel, I feel (you)_

_I feel, I feel you_

_Wrapping around me in the darkness_

_That light burns me up even more_

Chris' hands caress up and down his body whilst making a erotic facial expression. Woojin leans closer to the stage, completely enraptured by the performance. Chris continues to dance sensuously on and around the pole, making the most obscene faces. By now Woojin's pants were feeling a little tight and he shifted uncomfortablely. Chris kept locking eyes with Woojin throughout the performance, winking, biting his lip, and maintaining eye contact with him while making damn near pornographic faces.

Woojin felt relieved when the performance ended, getting up out of his seat and walking awkwardly towards the bar. "I need a fucking drink.", he mutters, sitting down at the bar. He also needed to calm his dick down but one thing at a time. After ordering another drink from the bartender, Woojin sat at the counter trying to keep his gay panic (and his dick) in check. Woojin was too wrapped up in his own head to notice a body sidling up next to him at the bar.

"So how was the performance?" Woojin flinched slighty before finally noticing who was next to him. "Oh big fuck.", Woojin thought when he saw that it was fucking Chris attempting to converse with him. Hes wearing a big fluffy robe and looked cute as hell. "Oh uh it was really good you were amazing up there." Chris smiled, "Thanks!" "He has dimples that's cute as fuck.", Woojin thought. "I just met the guy and I'm already whipped oh my God."

The bartender then brings Woojin his drink and he thanks him while taking a swig. "Soo are you a regular here? I don't think I've seen you before. And trust me, I would've remembered a face like yours.", Chris winked. Woojin lost a tiny piece of his soul. "This is actually my first time here. Actually this is my first time being at a strip club." (Chris doesn't need to know about the real first time.) "A man like yourself probably doesn't need to go to a strip club to have a little fun, hmm?" Chris smiled while lightly touching Woojin's arm. Woojin laughed, a little flustered "I just don't really get out much because I'm always working, which is also probably the reason I'm still single."

"That's no good. All work and no play is bad for your health. ", Chris pouts and leans closer. "Why don't I help you relax?" He whispers in Woojin's ear, caressing his back. "Lord help me because my ass is gonna be sinnin' tonight. " Woojin thinks. Woojin takes about two seconds to actually consider Chris' offer before thinking "Fuck it. Why not?" So Woojin smirks at Chris and asks, "What do you have in mind?" Chris pretends to think for a second. "Hmm.. i was thinking a lap dance in one of our private rooms maybe?" "Is that something you guys offer here?" Woojin asks. "Occasionally." Chris anwsers, beckoning Woojin with a finger.

Woojin downs the rest of his drink and pays his tab before getting up and following Chris up the nearby stairs. Chris leads him down a hallway and goes inside the fourth door on the right. Woojin follows him, feeling slightly nervous "Theres nothing to be nervous about, except maybe the fact that this really hot guy is about to give me a lap dance and there is a high chance that I'll die of a heart attack. This is fine."

Woojin walks into the room and Chris closes the door behind him. The interior of the room has the same theme as the rest of the club. There's a large drawer on one wall, a stereo on the other and a sofa on the back wall facing the door. Chris walks up to the stereo and plugs his phone in. "Make yourself comfortable." He says, gesturing toward the sofa. Woojin sits down and watches Chris set things up. Chris settles on a song and turns up the stereo.

As a beat flows out of the speakers, Chris removes his robe. Chris is still wearing his outfit from earlier except the shirt is now halfway buttoned. Chris closes his eyes and starts to dance and Woojin is hypnotized. He watches every move and shift in facial expression like a hawk. Chris opens his eyes and feels a shiver of excitement run down his spine fron the look Woojin is giving him. Chris highkey wants this man to dominate him.

Chris decides to kick it up a notch by grabbing Woojin's knees and pulling his legs further apart. He than gets in between Woojin's knees, turns away from him, and slut drops infront of him. He gets up slowly swinging his hips around. Chris looks over his shoulder and smiles. Woojin licks his lips and fights the urge to touch him. As if reading his mind, Chris turns around and grabs Woojin's hands, putting them on his waist then trailing them up his chest and back down to his hips. Chris really likes the way that Woojin looks at him, eyes burning with barely restrained desire. Chris can feel his own desire rising so he straddles Woojin's thighs and starts to body roll, right above Woojin's half-hard dick.

Woojin's hands grip Chris' hips hard and Chris let out a tiny noise of appreciation. Woojin wants to kiss Chris badly so he throws caution to the wind and asks if he can. "Please.", Chris breathes out. Woojin uses one of his hands to grab the back of Chris' head and keeps the other on his hip. Woojin stares into Chris' eyes for a second before finally kissing him.

Chris' lips are soft and slightly sticky from the lip gloss he's wearing. Chris loops his arms around Woojin's neck and hums. Woojin deepens the kiss, his hand lightly tugging Chris' hair. Chris sits down on Woojin's lap and moves closer to him until they're chest to chest. Woojin pulls back for oxygen before diving back in. Woojin's tongue lightly prods at Chris' lips before Chris opens his mouth to let his tongue explore. The feeling of their tongues sliding against each other causes Chris to let out a small moan that goes straight to Woojin's dick. Chris grinds his ass down onto Woojin's dick and Woojin grabs his ass in response, letting a moan slip out. Chris smiles into the kiss, pleased with the reaction he got. Chris grinds down again and Woojin's head falls back as he attempts to remember what the fuck breathing is.

Chris laughs and then asks "Hey, what's your name?" "I never gave Chris my name? Woops.", Woojin thinks. "It's Woojin.", He says. "Well Woojin, I would really like to suck your dick if you'd let me?" Woojin almost chokes before finding his words and saying "You can if you want to. Not to sound like I don't want you to, I just don't want you to feel pressured into doing an-" Chris stops Woojin's rambling by kissing him again. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to.", He says, with a little laugh. With that, he gets on his knees in between Woojin's legs, pulling his pelvis closer to the edge of the sofa.

He unbuckles Woojin's belt while Woojin watches him with dark eyes. He then unzips his pants and pulls his dick out of his underwear. Woojin's dick was girthy and Chris reeeaally wanted to choke on it. He grabs the base of Woojin's dick and slowly lowers his mouth onto it until his nose touches Woojin's crotch before looking up at him. "God, you look so hot with your mouth on my dick.", Woojin moans. He sets one hand on top of Chris' head and grabs the sofa with the other. Chris hums before sliding up and down Woojin's dick a couple times and swirling his tongue around. He licks a long stripe up Woojin's dick before just sucking on the head. Woojin tightens his grip in Chris' hair and let's out a long moan. Chris tongues the slit before deep-throating him again. "Just like that baby boy.", Woojin says breathlessly.

Chris whines at the pet name, looking up at Woojin through his lashes. "Oh you like it when I call you baby boy?", Chris nods as best he can with Woojin's dick still in his mouth. Woojin let's out a short chuckle, "Alright then, baby boy.", Chris continues to suck the life out of Woojin's dick and before long, Woojin can feel himself about to cum. "I'm gonna cum.", Woojin warns Chris, but he just continues to suck Woojin's dick with a renewed fervor. Woojin cums in Chris' mouth with a loud moan and Chris happily swallows it all before pulling off Woojin's dick with a pop. "You're a nasty baby boy aren't you?", Says Woojin after catching his breath. "Maybe.", Chris says with a cheeky grin.

Woojin smiles and tucks himself back into his underwear and zips his pants. "Come here.", beckons Woojin. Chris crawls onto Woojin's lap and Woojin pulls him into a kiss. Woojin runs his hand down Chris' chest before palming his dick through his shorts. Chris whimpers into the kiss, bucking up into his hand. Woojin pulls Chris away from the kiss by his hair and the slight pain goes straight to Chris' dick. Chris whines from the loss of Woojin's mouth but Woojin shushes him. "Imma take care of you baby boy.", he says. Woojin puts his fingers up to Chris' mouth and orders him to suck. Chris feels a shiver go down his spine from the order and messily sucks on Woojin's fingers, looking at him through hooded eyes.

It's a extremely erotic sight and feeling, and Woojin has to force himself to calm down so he doesn't get hard again. When Woojin deems his fingers wet enough, he takes them out of Chris' mouth. Woojin pulls Chris' dick free from the confines of his shorts and starts to stroke him. Woojin's hands are a little bit bigger and a little bit rougher than Chris' own hands and he moans at the sensation. Woojin pulls Chris back into a kiss and jerks Chris off slowly before speeding up. Chris grips Woojin's shoulders tight and rolls his hips into Woojin's hand. Woojin brings his free hand up and under Chris' shirt to one of his nipples and starts to rub and tug on it. Chris arches his back and lets out a high-pitched moan. Woojin plays with that nipple for a minute before switching to the other one. He kisses down Chris' neck and sucks hard on his collarbone. Chris swats at him and says between a moan, "No marks." Woojin smirks, "Whoops." He goes back to kissing Chris' mouth and tightens his hand around Chris' dick.

Soon Chris is reduced to a whimpering mess in Woojin's lap and can feel himself getting close. "Close." He pants into Woojin's mouth. "Cum for me baby boy.", and Chris cums in Woojin's hand with a drawn out moan. Chris leans his forehead on Woojin's shoulder to catch his breath while tucking himself back into his shorts and Woojin cards his clean hand through his hair. When Chris catches his breath he sits up, grabs Woojin's soiled hand, brings it up to his mouth, and licks all the cum off of his hand while maintaing eye contact with Woojin. "That was hot and I'm gonna get hard again if you don't stop.", Woojin says with a laugh. Chris laughs too, showing his cute dimple.

"Do you... do you usually do this?" Woojin gestures between Chris and himself. "No actually, I don't, and Honey might have my ass if he finds out I sucked off a patron.", says Chris. "Honey?", Woojin quirks a eyebrow. "My boss.", Chris responds. "Oh... well i guess that makes me special." Says Woojin with a boyish grin. "I guess so." Chris giggles. Woojin glances at his watch and realizes how late it is. "I better head home.." he says and Chris pouts. "Okay..." he says, and climbs off of Woojin's lap and puts his robe back on. Woojin gets up and buckles his belt. Chris opens the door and leads Woojin back down to the bar area. When there, Chris gets stopped by someone and Woojin takes the opportunity to quickly ask the bartender for a pen and some paper.

Chris finishes up his conversation and Woojin is getting ready to leave. Woojin walks up to him and pushes a piece of paper into his hand while kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later baby boy." "Bye Woojin.", Chris waves with a dimpled grin. It isn't until Woojin is out of the door that Chris reads the slip of paper. "Let me take you out sometime?", it says with a number written above it. Chris blushes and smiles at the paper before folding it back up and slipping it into the pocket of his robe. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first ever fic. I really hope y'all enjoyed it and that it wasn't trash lol. This was completely self-indulgent and you can blame Chris' stage introduction on my friend. Also shout out to her for encouraging me to write this fic. I might write a sequel where they go on a date if y'all want me to. See y'all~  
> (Also the songs used in this fic are  
> Hyuna- Lip and hip  
> Hoody- The light  
> Janet Jackson- Would You Mind?)
> 
> (Honey is Jooheon from Monsta X btw)


End file.
